lafamiliapeluchefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Archivo:Kristanna - When You're Gone
Descripción FACEBOOK PAGE: https://www.facebook.com/PirateMermaid Song: When you're gone by Avril Lavigne Ok, ok I can't believe I FINALLY finished this. I want to dedicate this video to all my subbies but specially for 3 perfect girls! I'm sure you already know them cause they are GREAT editors! Ally, Andi and Gina :D Gina: because she helped me A LOT with this video and gave me some voiceovers from glee! THANK YOU! https://www.youtube.com/user/xchasethewind https://www.youtube.com/user/xchasethewind https://www.youtube.com/user/xchasethewind Ally: Because she helped me A LOT with the story, watched the previews of the video, gave me her opinion! :D https://www.youtube.com/user/Allyssyah https://www.youtube.com/user/Allyssyah https://www.youtube.com/user/Allyssyah Andi: DAH! WHEN YOU'RE GONE! I MEAN! is just that... the first video and... iirngiorngirgrniogrngiodngio she knows :'D https://www.youtube.com/user/pulgaenana https://www.youtube.com/user/pulgaenana https://www.youtube.com/user/pulgaenana Now... I can't believe I have 13000 subbies! Thank you SOOOOO much! Daughter of guardians video is coming :D But for now I just have this :P I worked HAAAAAAAAAAARD, really hard and I know is not perfect but GOD I did my best with this, for real... my best... xD PLOT: After their honey moon, Kristoff has to work again. Anna is kinda worried, she's a married woman, she has to be worried xD Kristoff tells her he'll be fine, but he won't... There's an avalanche, Sven tries to save him but he couldn't. Now Elsa has to tell Anna about what happened, kinda hard for her, but when she sees Sven without Kristoff she knows what's going on... Anna was so sad because she lost her husband... but wait... maybe she didn't... Kristoff is safe actually, Rapunzel and her husband Eugene saved him, but... he can't remember anything... *cliche* 9 month later... Anna is pregnant... (wait, what?) She still misses Kristoff, but he still can't remember ANYTHING about his past... until he finds a palace made of ice... yeap, Elsa's palace. It is such an amazing place, but it also seems very familiar to him, he walks around and he starts remembering some things... (I just wanted to show Kristoff's point of view when Anna and Elsa were singing "For the first time in forever - Reprise" at the movie.) He remembers everything (and there you know, he knew Anna was pregnant), so it's time to go back to Arendelle! There's a blizzard but... that won't stop him, he has to tell Anna he's ok, that he's fine! He yells her name and she hears him... but... that voice... can it be?... Yes! it is him! Kristoff is alive!! YAY!!! Now they're together again! Rapunzel and Eugene are very happy for their friend! at last he was with his family! but WOW! it's time! baby is coming! Oh Kristoff you're just in time xD Well yes, Kristoff and Anna have a beautifull girl! and that's my happy ending! ;) Hope you like it!!! :D Note: 1 - About the "sex scene"... I wanted it to look beautiful and pure, I didn't make it to look gross, I wanted Kristanna REAL love, not just sex... you know, also I needed it to show you that Anna wasn't pregnant of another man :P 2 - I used Eugene because I wanted everybody to know that NOTHING happens between Kristoff and Rapunzel, they're just friends :D 3 - Baby Rapunzel with brown eyes is soooo Kristoff, for real, blonde Rapunzel could be his daughter *_* 4 - Anna... pregnant... Ok sorry, I can't stop laughing, It doesn't look good, my fault, sorry for that, it's hard to change her belly with that dress xD -------------------------------------- SPANISH: Ok, en resumen, este video es dedicado a mis subbies! pero principalmente a mis amigas Ally, Andi y Gina, sus canales estan mas arriba, por favor veanlos *_* seguro ya las conocen porque son.... WOW! OK! aunque hay muchas escenas que no quedaron como yo queria y realmente... se ven... horrendas, hice lo que pude! ahora si me pondre a Trabajar en Daughter of guardians xD Anyway, la historia es simple... creo xD LINEAS: Kristoff: No te preocupes por mi, estare bien, te lo prometo. ---- Rapunzel: Quien eres? Kristoff: No lo se Rapunzel: En serio no lo recuerdas? Kristoff: No, no en realidad... ---- Kristoff: Esto... se me hace muy familiar... ---- *Recuerdos* Kristoff: ANNA! Estas bien? *Recuerdos* Kristoff: Todo vuelve a mi memoria... *Mas recuerdos* Anna: Estoy embarazada Kristoff: Es en serio???.... ME ENCANTA! TENDREMOS UN BEBE! *Mas recuerdos* ---- *Kristoff llama a Anna varias veces* Anna: Kristoff? Kristoff: Anna! *se abrazan* Kristoff: Es bueno volver! ---- *Dolor de parto* (dicen que cuando la mujer se emociona o sorprende en los ultimos meses puede pasar xD) Anna: Acabo de romper fuente Kristoff: Que?? (Pobre lo criaron Trolls) Anna: ._. Kristoff: :O Ojala les guste ^^ Nota: La primera parte, no lo hice de forma grosera... quería que se viera bonito, que era AMOR DE VERDAD y no solo sexo, ademas tenia que hacerlo para que no pareciera que Anna estaba embarazada de otro xD Categoría:Vídeos